


You could love me instead

by StalwartPosh



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green, Half-Life
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Tension, Young Love, angry!gabriel, confused!nathan, jealous!Gabriel, lake time, oblivious!nathan, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalwartPosh/pseuds/StalwartPosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping things a secret was never Gabriel's fortè.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could love me instead

**Author's Note:**

> Just another prompt I took on Tumblr and decided to post here, too.

It was just another one of Nathan’s days spent in the lake near Mercury’s ‘hideout’ with Gabriel, they were talking about everything and at the same time nothing at all. At that time they were just two common teenagers discussing the most trivial things in life, but that was only until the subject of love was brought into the conversation.

 

As per usual Nathan went on about Annalise, bringing an ache to Gabriel’s heart which the other boy knew nothing about. Gabriel was not exactly subtle with the way he acted around Nathan, always waiting for a chance to be his hero, but the brunet was seemingly oblivious to his feelings. 

 

“You know how I feel about her..” Gabriel said, glancing away from Nathan, which opposite to what he wanted, brought the boy’s attention to him. Nathan placed his palm on Gabriel’s shoulder, approaching the boy, not at all aware of how intimate the closeness between them felt. “But I love her, you know that.” Gabriel gritted his teeth, it was not at all what he wanted to hear from Nathan, but the brunet continued. “There’s not much I can do.” 

 

Nathan’s words stung in Gabriel’s heart, causing him to snap at his friend. “You could love me instead.” And only when the words left his mouth was that he realised his mistake. His feelings were exposed now.


End file.
